When You Look Me In The Eyes
by mrs.malfoy08
Summary: One split second, three possible outcomes. How far would Hermione Granger go to save Ron Weasley's life if he was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. How much would she sacrifice? Set during/post DH. May be a bit dark in some chapters. Please Review!
1. Prolougue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello! So this is a story about three different direction's Hermione Granger's life could go in from one particular moment if Ron Weasley was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, how much she'd sacrifice for him and what the consequences are. There will be a separate chapter for each direction and three parts to each direction, if that makes sense. **

**The prologue applies to all three directions, and happens more or less directly before the start of each one. Please review!**

**Prologue**

Hermione was running as fast as she could. She had a bad feeling and wanted to find Ron. Just to make sure he was all right. She rounded the corner. The wall to her left was partly demolished and some of the stonework was continuing to crumble down onto the main walkway of the corridor and dust clouded in the air making it hard to see and breathe. Hermione saw Ron up ahead; his back was towards her and he was okay, but still duelling heavily with Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was probably a better dueller than he was, and he wasn't out of danger yet. She raised her wand to stun Bellatrix, but before she could do anything, Bellatrix sent a curse flying at Ron. He was too slow for her, and it hit him squarely in the chest, just above his heart.

Everything slowed right down. Hermione was totally dazed, because this could not be happening. It simply _couldn't. _Then Bellatrix turned her wand on Hermione and her mind went into overdrive directing her limbs in what to do. Her survival instinct was the only thing keeping her going, because everything else in me was in absolute shock.

"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed, but the sound didn't even seem to be coming from her. Bellatrix was knocked off her feet by the spell and Hermione rushed straight to Ron, tears streaming down her face.

"Ron?" She asked, hoping and wishing that he would, somehow, miraculously reply. There was no response, he didn't move. Hermione held his head on her lap and her tears splashed down onto his face. In some small part of her brain which wasn't grieving, something triggered a memory of the Time Turner she was given in her third year. Hermione knew full well that Time wasn't something to be meddled with, but this was different, and she was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age... or the stupidest - she would soon find out. Hermione thought she could pull it off, she could save Ron's life. All she had to do was go back and prevent Bellatrix from firing the curse which killed him. It would work. It _would. _

Hermione kissed Ron briefly but passionately. His lips were still warm. "I'll be back." She whispered getting up and running to the nearest staircase, practically flying down it, and straight out into the grounds below.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Direction One: Part One**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

Being Muggleborn, Hermione knew how many Muggles would say, "Oh, if I could turn back time…" That was one of the many beauties of being a witch. _She could._ As she stood just outside Hogwarts, and watched the battle rage on inside, she knew that the fate of the one person she loved most in the world lay in her hands. Hermione knew that she should have been in there fighting, but there wasn't time for that now. She turned on the spot, and was in her parent's now empty house in Yorkshire.

Hours, mere hours previously Hermione had witnessed him die, and she had run. She had run away from it, not wanting to think about something as horrible as that happening. She had hidden in the Chamber of Secrets, where they had shared their first kiss, wishing she could change fate, wishing she could turn back time, and then she remembered that she could. So, gathering her senses, Hermione had left the castle, maybe half crazed with grief. She knew full well that time was not to be meddled with, but she was going to take the chance. Still in her childhood home, she ran to the bathroom and pointing her wand at her own face she began to change her appearance to lessen the risk of being recognised, even if she was seen by Ron or by herself. Her hair became long, blonde and straight. Her nose became larger, her lips fuller and redder. When she was satisfied that she looked nothing like herself, she changed her clothes and ran back to her old room as quickly as she could.

All of Hermione's belongings were exactly how she had left them. Before going looking for Horcruxes, she had only packed the completely necessary items. She opened the top draw of her dresser, and there it was, the one item that could save her love's life. She picked it up and held it tightly in her hand and wiped the tears from her face. This was it.

~*~

Turning on the spot again, Hermione apparated straight back into Hogwarts. All the spells preventing apparating in and out of Hogwarts were broken now. She checked her watch. She didn't have much time. She started running in the direction to where _it _happened. She had to stop it, because Ron Weasley could not die. She wouldn't let it happen, not again.

From that moment, although Hermione didn't know it, there were three directions in which the rest of her life could turn. How? He lives, he dies. That's two. But things can go wrong when you meddle with time...

She turned the corner still clutching the time turner tightly in one hand, there he was, still alive and duelling Bellatrix Lestrange. It was going to happen in a second.

"Ron!" She yelled "_Move." _He looked at her for a second, before ducking out of the way of the curse Bellatrix sent flying at him. He didn't recognise her. That was what she wanted. "Stupefy!" She screamed pointing her wand at Bellatrix, and she crumpled like a rag doll. She had done it! He was okay. "Quick!" Hermione yelled again, beckoning to Ron. The two of them ducked behind a half demolished wall and were momentarily sheltered from the battle.

"Thankyou." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, it was nothing." She replied, blushing slightly.

It was her eyes that gave her away. The one feature she hadn't changed. As they gazed into each other's eyes, recognition flickered in his. Hermione gasped, remembering that, to him, she wasn't herself. Not in appearance anyway. She turned away at the same moment her past self ran by them. The other Hermione's face was stricken with grief, but she instantly recognized Ron, who she had just watched die. Ron looked from the blonde-Hermione's eyes, to the other her, and back again. That's when she screamed.

* * *

**Well, that's the first part over and done. I hope you liked it, and please review, I love feedback.**

**Thankyou so much to lucywatson for an unbelievable amount of help and support at the oddest of times. You are the absolute best :) x**

** x**


End file.
